Other Suggestions/Archive Stolen Tech
< Other SuggestionsCategory:DeniedSuggestionsArchive = Stolen Tech Units = Allied/Imperial - Imperial/Allied Cryo Mecha/Cryo Tank In cryo mecha mode it travels slower, but is armed with two cryo beams instead of one and can shoot over walls. In tank mode the unit is amphibious but has only one cryo beam. China/Confederates - Confederates/China Spiral Lancer: Technologies: Spiral Technology, Planar Shielding, Fibre Optics. Role: Anti-Tank, Anti-Infantry Close-Range Ambusher. Primary is its standard combat mode. Secondary activates Fibre Optics to cloak the unit, but it must remain stationary while in secondary mode and it cannot attack. Cost: ~1200 Description: By altering a Planar Shielding field with Spiral Technology, researchers were able to mold the field into a powerful weapon resembling a drill made of energy. While the range of this weapon is very limited compared to convention weapons, the "drill" can be projected as far as the Mirage Tank's Spectrum attack. Because it needs only a modified Planar Shielding generator to operate, the room that would have been taken by weapons is filled by a abnormally large forward shielding field, giving it impressive survivability against attacks at its front. The armor of the Lancer is very weak, though- so an attack that is not blocked by the shielding could cause catastrophic damage. It is covered in Fibre Optics to enable it to hide itself for an ambush. Protectorate/Protectorate Anomalous Portal: Technologies: fractal. Role: anti offence, front-line pusher. Primary, when it attacks units within its short radius it creates masses of free aggressors which die after moving a certain distance away. Secondary activates self destruct of all aggressors as well as destroying itself in a massive explosion , it has next to no health and short range to balance the sheer amount of free units. Cost: ~500 Description: Fractal technology has never been the most understood, this being the case unexpected things tend to happen when two dissimilar signalled fractal beams interfere with one another. by happy coincidence the field created by this procedure creates a hole through space to a place where there are nothing but aggressors. the downside is that the energy required to keep the aggressors in this universe mounts exponentially the further the unit travels from the portal. also to note is that once ended the field will emit all the energy it has stored normally in a huge explosion and the signal that controls the aggressors suicide bomb. Syndicate/Protectorate - Protectorate/Syndicate Cyborg Commando Technologies: Battlesuits, Zero-Point energy; Protectorate Nanotechnology, Fractal Role: Alternate commando unit;(Minerva/ Venus) cannot exist side-by-side with this unit Cost: ~3000 Description The sheer similarity in the nature of protectorate and syndicate philosophies and technology make themselves clear in their two commandos - Venus and Minerva. While in truth they are polar opposite(the former is an evolution of machine into human and the latter is an evolution of human into machine) their scientists and infiltrators of the two factions have developed a means to create a hybrid of the two "women". Relying on a vaguely humanoid cluster of nano-machines bonded to a prototype syndacate battlesuit armed with both protectorate fratal-blaster to raze all enemies in its way and syndicate Zero-point energy gun to immobilize fleeing enemies, the Cyborg comando is a monster to behold, but matanince, even with nano machines, limits this unit to one at a time and an extremely high price. Allies/Talon - Talon/Allies Dragon Airborne Assault Ship Technologies: Talon Steel, advanced aerial technologies Description: a very heavy and large air unit. it is increadably expensive (5500) and takes a long time to tech up to (Defence Bureau, experemental workshop, and Aeronautics Complex must also be present) and takes a very long time to construct. Only one may be constructed at one time. Weapon(s): Incincdiary rounds, CS gas canisters, high explosive missiles, AA rockets (it automatically chooses what to use for a given target) Secondary: Concentrate all weapons on a targeted area Niche it fills: VERY strong and VERY expensive stolen tech unit Edited slightly to fit with stolen tech units. Other technologies that are needed can be added. Eclipse Tank Destroyer: Technologies: Spectrum, Talon Steel. Role: Frontal Spectrum Assault Vehicle- great at taking hits but very vulnerable to flankers. In primary mode it holds a powerful shield of Talon Steel in front of it but it cannot fire, while in secondary mode it exposes its front to armor but defends itself from aerial attack by covering its top with the shield. It basically has an upscaled version of the Mirage Tank's weapon with longer range, higher damage, and greater splash but with a much longer recharge time. It has very little health, but its shield negates a high amount of damage. It has an abominable turning rate, no turret, and very little health in areas where the shield does not cover- meaning that it is weak against flankers. The shield-move takes very little time and has no cooldown- allowing the Eclipse to get a burst of Spectrum out quickly before lowering the shield- minimizing exposure time. Cost: ~2000 Description: An odd fusion of a highly fragile chassis made to support and power a large Spectrum gun and a primitive shield of highly resilient Talon Steel, the Eclipse Tank Destroyer uses its high-power Spectrum Cannon to devastate even the thickest armor while using its large shield to defend against retaliation. However, the Spectrum generators and the heavy shield and its movement arms make for an awkwardly balanced and very heavy Tank- which thus has very slow turning and no turret to help mitigate that flaw. This creates the paradox of a Tank able to withstand punishment from heavy Tanks while being seriously threated by a flanker with even light weaponry. (Inspired by the C&C 4 Refractor, though I have never played the game. Also, I just like the idea of a vehicle being great at head-to-head combat but terrible when flanked. It is called the Eclipse for obvious reasons- the shield is like a black moon and the frontal spectrum cannon is like a sun- moon covers sun. Multigunner Superheavy Track Technologies: Multigunner turrets, Talon Steel, Athena Spectrum Painter, Steam Power Role: Advanced Superheavy Artillery Cost: ~$3500 Description: The Multigunner Superheavy track is an unusual Hybrid of technology based on a downsized version of the crusader crawler's chasis with a jury riged Athena Satalite spectrum painter on top. It is much slower however and must expose more of itself to a target since it is much bigger. To compensate for this, it has not one, but four hardpoints for attaching multigunner turrets (no weapon if there is noone in there). You are only allowed one of these due to security reasons (as well as paranoid politicians). (Based on the GDI MARV from Kane's Wrath) Chrono Legionaire A new twist on an old favorite. Technologies: Talon Steel, Chrono Technology, Clockwork Cost: 2500 The legionaires of the Order of The Talon are legendary, literally. Crusaders, Knights of the Round Table, they're all incorporated into legend. Yet they all had something in common- Talon Steel. The armor of one of these knights rivalled that of any sword coming thier way, and even nowadays rivals that of a tank. Thus, when Allied scientists gain the information required to forge this mighty steel, they can use thier own highly prized technology in a combined role with it, a legendary warrior is formed. Unlike normal infantry armor, Talon Steel, when welded so it is impermeable, is resistant to chronosphere background radiation, thus enabling the Chrono Legionaire to use a minature Chronosphere (it's secondary ability) to shift short distances (a bit longer than the Sickle Flea Jump). The only limitation of the armor is that it is quite heavy, so the only weapon light enough to carry is a high powered machine gun. However, instead of an atomic clock, which normal chronospheres contain to keep the users in a state of flux, constantly moving instead of frozen in time, a strange Talon device is used which keeps time perfectly through use of clockwork components. This means the Chronosphere can operate every 10 seconds. Submitted by Chronohawk Empire/Allies, Allies/Empire --Cryo VX-- Tech: VX walker/copter chassis, Cryotech The Cryotech device is one of the coolest (pun intended) weapons on the battlefield, and gives the allies a significant advantage over other factions. The dual-mode striker/chopper VX is quite possibly one of the empire's best combat units. Combine the two together, and you have the Cryostriker/cryochopper VX. In striker form, it'l freeze aircraft out of the sky, and in chopper form, it will stop ground targets cold. (could be exclusive to imperial infiltrators.) Syndicate/Talon/Soviet Gauss Cannon Technologies: Railguns, Magnetic Technology/Tesla Technolgy, Talon Steel Cost: ~2500 Description The rediculously expensive and nigh impossible to obtain Guass Cannon is an elegant blend of technologies from not two, but three factions, all on a supersized aracnid sickle chasis(the vehicle moves rather fast for its size). The guass cannon's weapon is the the gauss gun, a weapon of similar design to Railguns, but uses Electrical coils to launch slugs at a speed capable of punching a hole trough the talon steel of a crusader crawler. The sheer recoil of this weapon demands the use of the same material to brace the vehicle(when fired from an Apokalipse tank, the recoil turned the machine inside out!). This unit's secondary fires a magnetic harpoon at the target and drags it towards the main weapon, at which point the hapeless vehicle itself becomes the next projectile! Allies/Confederate/Soviet/Talon/Empire/China/Protectorate/Syndicate Yes, Every freaking faction. It's probably never gonna see the light of day, but if you could steal tech from everybody else, what monstrosity would you create with it? MegaFortress Delta Bomber/Bruiser Combat Gunship/Ground-based Base-Smasher Technologies: Weapons: Fractal guns (Both Forms), seismic bombs w/Mesofortress warhead upgrade (Airborne only), Syndicate Rail-guns (Land Form only). Specials: Planar Shield (airborne only), PAWI Emitter (2x, small, Land Form only), Chinese Antigrav. generator (takeoff and support during flight.) Hull: Allied gunship Fuselages (x2), Talon steel (internal structural support, armor), Soviet Walker Legs (10x, Made of Talon Steel, for walking). Power: Soviet Apoc. Tank Tesla Reactor, (both forms), Fusion Torch propulsion (Airborne only). Support: Built, and reinforced Using Japanese Nano-Mechanical production Systems (nanocore), Imperial Converting Avionics (allows operational data to be displayed approprialely for both forms, without wasted space), Allied Space-folding Tech (where do ya think they put the bombs?) Cost: $3,600 (yea, a lot of stuff)The Ultimate (or Nearly so) weapon, this vehicle is built using a special nanocore, launched from the War Factory of your particular faction, which then unpacks into the Megafortress. It looks like a pair of Gunship fuselages connected together by means of one big wing in the middle, and behind that, the green cylinder of the Tesla Reactor. it's wingspan is easily twice that of the "Spooky" gunship, and it's tails (on the end of each fuselage,) are finned, surrounding the exhausts for the Torch-Drives. In land form, its legs (five to a side,) are mounted under the outer wings of the vehicle. the PAWI Arrays extend up from the rear of the fuselages, and the raiguns are mounted in the center. the fractal guns are mounted around the front and sides. It is stealthed while still, but because the only power in this mode comes from the T. reactor, it must be still, and visible, for shooting. The only weapon it can use while walking, and remaining stealthed, is the fractal array. When taking off, (a time consuming process,) the railguns and PAWI generators are retracted into folded space inside the fuselage, the legs brace, and the Torches come on. The Antigrav. system comes on next, taking the ship up, and once the wings take up most of the vehicle's weight (it cannot remain still in the air), the planar shield comes up. in this form, it drops seismic bombs equipped with Proton Warheads, to create a much more potent effect. Also, because the T. Reactor is functioning in tandem with TWO Fusion Torches, the fractal array can fire in this mode against airborne targets, the shield is capable of withstanding about the same punishment as the Apoc. , and the antigravity system (only available when the torches are lit,) takes up some of the weight, because even Talon Steel has limits. submitted by Edge-2000 OMEGA class Super Heavy Battle Helicopter Take a regular Chinook, upscale it by a factor of 10, stuff it with just about everything you can stuff it with, lol. Ok here it is. It comes with no less than six giant rotors, it has a nuclear reactor which powers a state of the art stealth generating fibreoptic skin and a bunch of radiation directors that allow the heli to constantly coat the area with radiation, damaging everything that is close to it. Soviet tesla technology is molded into new electroarch blasters that can (literally) clip a plane out of the sky with a bolt of electricity. EP nanites constantly repair the helicopter as it flies, allowing it do fly through an area with dense AA and come out in one piece. Its main weapon is a waveforce cannon capable of doing incredible damage to ground targets. When it is close to a target, the AIM-X missiles and flame throwers automatically fire (they are the ones on the allied "supercopter that can fly thru AA") and finally, secondary fire causes it to drop a monowire bomb/mine which hits the ground, bounces and stretches a monowire fence inbetween the initial and second landing position. And when it dies... well lets just say an Atomic Palace would be dwarfed by the resultant explosion. Doomsday Device (Yes, that's the best I could come up with) The ultamate WMD. Technologies: Chrono technology, Weather Control, Iron Curtain, Vacuum Tech/ Thermobaric weapons, Summoner, Cybernetics, Nanotech, Psionics, PAWI, Seizmic Tech, "Jade", and just about everything else that goes into a superweapon Cost: $10,000 (What are you, nuts?) The ultamate final solution weapon. It, unlike most stolen tech is a building. When constructed, it begins a 5 minite charge up for its power, Ground Zero. When the timer ends, the battle ends as well, with its owner as the winner. Syndicate/China, China/Sydicate Stheno Miniature Artillery System & Infantry Response Armor (M.A.S.I.R.A) Technologies: "Jade", Battlesuits, Railguns, Gyrojets, Atomic Fission cost: 1500 (?) Description: A miniature artillary system, which uses atomic fission channaled through a rail gun to increase the weapon's power, at a reduced fire rate (heroic could be to have projectales have some atomic power). However, if needed, it can transfer power flow to a pair of gyrojet launchers(conviniently loacted on the head)which if used at a certian range, can "Jade" its targets. Downside is that it loses the Rail gun, and vice vesra. B.O.M Soviet/China Immolator Technology: Desolator Defoilant and Ray Weapons Cost:$500 bucks When the Russians found a Courtesan spy in Vladivostok, they "interrogated" her and found a ray pistol. They reverse-enginneered it and created the immolator! The immolator has a raycannon as its primary weapon. The secondary has the immolator shoot its cannon into the ground causing the ground around it to be filled with defoilant. The heroic upgrade lets the immolator heal on contact with radiation or defoilant.Made by User:Will Portals China/Allies Jade Legionaire Technologies: Jade, Chronotechnology The Chinese invaded a blue chinese battle lab, they took all information from it. It's just like the chronolegionaire from Ra2, the difference is instead of wiping them, they slowly turns them into Jade in 20 sec. It's secondary takes half the time to turn into jade. Its heroic upgrade makes the jade legionare take half the time to shoot after its teleportation. (The developers discovered that the "jade" effect is impossible to code.) Cost:$1,000 made by I Am Iron Man Allies/Soviets Assault Apocalypse Niche it fills: heavy stolen tech tank. Description: An apocalypse tank. With some allied livery and design. And a more powerful Allied engine. And two garrison points. And spectrum guns. And cryo-rockets. Primary: Two heavy spectrum cannons and cryo-rockets. Secondary: Good ol' magnetic harpoon. Veterency upgrade: Fusion rockets (Does NOT replace cryo-rockets. Instead it fires two of these along with them.) Cost:$4,000 MesoZukov Description: A Zhukov airship with spectrum cannons instead of the standard 105mm ones and a more powerful engine (actually an extremely downgraded Achilles engine, although that the fact that it's powering an airship makes it only a little faster than a MIG) . Secondary drops 5-10 proton tipped rockets. Primary: Spectrum cannons(attacks ground and air). Secondary: Proton rockets. Niche it fills: Heavy air assault unit. Blizzard combo of apocalypse and cryotech. prim; 2 heavy cryoguns with AoE freeze sec: a magnetic field with flak particles wich instantly shatter frozen units, and cause light damage to other things. Hover Tank "Er what does that red button do?" :- Confused Hover Tank Commander Cost: $1200 Role: MBT Using Allied fusiontorch technology to hover in the air, this highly deadly amphibious tank is armed with two side mounted leech beams, capable of dishing out large amounts of damage at long range. It is also able to suck in enemy weapons, like the hammer. Secondary causes it to land and turn its fusiontorches sideways, preventing anyone from approaching the tank without meeting a horrible end. In this mode, the twin leech beams are replaced by a single gun from the Apocalypse tank. Apocalypse Turbo Tank Tech: (simply basics. Speed and heavy armor) Role: Fast Assault. Cost: 1500 Description: By apprehanding the plans to the Apocalypse Tank, Allies managed to create a cheaper version. Basically a smaller apocalypse turret, on 6 heavy wheels. Although can't dish out as much damage as the Apocalypse, it's a lot faster. About light tank speed. It's also armed with the Hammer's leech beam. Cryoshock Trooper Name: CryoShock Trooper Factions: Soviet, Allied. Gained By: Either Capturing a Soviet Battle Lab as the Allies or Allied Defense Bureau as Soviets. CryoShock Trooper "Is this thing on?" :- Cryoshock Trooper The Origins of the CryoShock Trooper is rumored to be during the stage of co-operation between the Allies and the Soviets to try to repel the Empire. Two Commanders, trapped in a base with only a Boot Camp, Reactor, and the Battle Labs of each Faction came up with an idea- to try to combine the two best (although Spectrum scientists argue with this) inventions of both factions- Cryo Technology, and Tesla Technology. The Result? A delivery system for a Tesla Bolt that is twice as fast and causes double the damage. When on the field, a short-duration water-based Cryobeam is targeted at any unit or structure, and the Tesla bolt, conducted by the water, hits the target with massive damage. Heaven help the opponent of any Allied or Soviet commander who manages to get the opposing faction's battle lab, as both the Allies and Soviets can create these awesome masters of elements. The secondary ability of the CryoShock Trooper is to dispel any gas, and energy in his weapon outwards, in an effect much like the Stingray, only on land. Due to their heavy packs however, CryoShock Troopers can't swim. Submitted by Chronohawk 18:27, 11 April 2010 (UTC) Allies/Soviets/Talon (theres a lot of ones with the Talon in them, I noticed) Chrono Ivan :"I lost a bomb. Do you have it?" ::::Crazy Ivan to an unfortunate imperial warrior My absolute favorite stolen tech unit from RA2 returns! There's nothing quite like an insane "demolitions expert," teleporting around the battlefield, putting bombs on everything in sight, before teleporting out of range once again. Only, this time around, he's using a modified Gagarin-X battlesuit, reinforced with Talon Steel, and equipped with an unstable Mini-Chronosphere. A clockwork timekeeper, keeps it stable, and lets him teleport every ten seconds, five, if you don't mind explosions! Edge-2000 wrote this. Allies/Soviets/Empire SKY FIRE basicly a old second world war bomber allies style, it has empire transforming properties, transforming it into a giant plane like warrior, (for general picture, look at:http://img124.imageshack.us/img124/997/16uo9.png, or thpe the name flying fortress sky fire in at google...)only than imagine it with 2 apocalypse guns at the shoulders, it is essentialy an old bomber with a flak gun and century-syle bombs, and when it transforms it functions as an apocalypse style hitter with powerful armor, its most destructive attack is when it transforms from land to air, because it needs to generate some speed to take of, therefore it runs about 10 steps and jumps in the air, crushing units in its path. GearsGoAwryMan Soviets/China, China/Soviets Nuclear Ivan ::No, not another version of Crazy Ivan, for once. Tech: Nuclear reactor, Apoc. chassis, planar shield. An Apoc chassis, next to no armor, but made up for by the mini nuclear reactor on the back! The reactor is unshielded, it drives the vehicle very fast by means of a steam engine connected to the reactor's cooling system. It has three 85mm guns. but its real use shows up when you drive it through a field of infantry. The fallout coming from the reactor kills anything alive within a certain radius. (not tanks, their armor can actually shield their guys.) The shells get irradiated to, so, though their damage is weaker, they are armor-piercing, and kill tank crews, or garrisons, instantly. (yea, I borrowed a little.) Its special? A planar shield surrounds the vehicle, keeping the radiation in. the heat stays in to, however, and gradually damages the vehicle. No shooting in this mode. Upon death, the reactor goes critical. Oh and yes, it will take far less damage from heat stress while its special is active, than it would if other tanks were shooting their shells into its armor instead of the shield. the shield is really tough.-Edge-2000, This time I used the flaming Ivan as a concept. Tactical Nuke warhead Take a vacumn imploder, strip off its warhead and stuff a nuke on it, enjoy. V5 Ultra Heavy Artilery There was Artilery, then there was heavy artilery, then super heavy artilery, but this is the first ultra heavy artilery in the world! Capable of moving at decent speeds, it speeds towards the frontlines on a V4 chassis, but the warhead aint no normal bomb. The warhead has two options, HE and Irradiation. The HE warhead, well... is a tiny bit of an understandment while the Irradiation warhead covers an area with radioactive material. The reload is ridiculous as the V5 crew have to assemble the second warhead in the chassis manually before loading it into the tube. But when it hits, the M-100 looks like a paintball gun. Allies/Syndicate/Talon/Soviets/Empire/Confederates/ SHBW-48 Argentinosaurus Description: The Argentinosaurus is a six legged ultra-heavy battle walker loosely based of the Mammoth MK II. This walker is capable of decimating anything in it's path, and can deploy,revealing yet more powerful weapons. Pitifully slow and expensive ($7500) and must be deployed from the conyard. Super heavy armor. Weapons: two heavy railguns, rocket pods, and a triple heavy spectrum gun. Heroic upgrade replaces spectrum gun with particle beam or sonic gun. Secondary: Deploys, revealing a third railgun, V4-like rockets, and a seismic hammer. Deployed version is cloaked. Note: The Argentinosaurus is the largest land animal ever to rome the earth. SHAF-96 Zeus Description: A super-heavy ground attack gunship that decimates anything on the ground and can hold it's own in Air VS. Air battles, too. Created from Conyard. $12000. As you can probably already tell, very slow. Weapons: 8 heavy spectrum cannons, three AA railguns, a personal PAWI field, and 4 Hermes attack drones. Heroic upgrade turns spectrum cannons into wave force particle beam bi-guns. Only 6 of the cannons can be brought to bear on a target at any given time. Sub Unit-Hermes Attack Drones: Drones that are equipped with an Tesla coils. Secondary: Switches to Super-Leech mode, which deploys an over-glorified leech beam. Soviet/Protectorate Protectorate/Soviet Apocalypse Obliteration Artillery Tank Description:A cross between the apocalypse tank and the Protectorate artillery. Primary:Triple Cannons Secondary:Gives off attack buff to nearby units. Niche:Advanced Artillery It's suggested for soviets,but after some discussion,I've decided to put it here.